


Crumble (Read Summary pls)

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 being deppresed, Driving, Gen, Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: So...you all remember that part of Jumin's route, where Seven takes Yoosung to Mint Eye, without telling him where they are going? Yeah, so this is basically the car ride after that. Where Yoosung complains about Seven being strangely quiet. Yoosung’s POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation for the title: In a chat room shortly after, Seven says his soul has crumbled, and it is rebuilding itself. Yeah

I had just gotten off the chat room. Seven was still lifelessly driving the car. His so called, “baby” had some damage. The trees had scratched the outside of the car pretty bad. He didn't care. He just continued to quietly mutter, indecipherable words. I had to say something. Anything.  
“Seven?” No reply. What had happened to him? Ever since we saw that man with the white hair, it's like he died. Who was that guy? What did he do to Seven? How? I had never seen Seven break down like this. It wasn’t right.  
“Seven, please. Say something” I wasn’t going to give up.  
“Yoosung. You can’t tell anyone where we went.” Oops. I knew I shouldn’t have sent that picture into the messenger. I started to fidget with my hands.  
“Uh…..I may have told them…...sorry.”  
“Are you serious?! *sigh* I knew I shouldn’t have p[ut so much trust in you.” He was really mad. His driving becoming even more unsteady.  
“No no no, Seven wait! It’s a good thing! Zen said he recognized the building!” He slammed on the brakes, causing the car to lurch forward and stop.  
“He, what?! How?! Why?! Is he insane?!  
“Hey, wait! Calm down!” I lowered my voice. “Zen says it was the building in his dream. He helped me find Elizabeth 3rd.” I saw Seven relax a little.  
“His dream. Why? How did he……?” The car started moving again. The whir of the engine blocked out most of his mumbling. All I could hear was one word.  
“Why? Why? Why?”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short thing. I hope you liked it. (I tried)


End file.
